All Creation
by SummonerXI
Summary: [Final Rewrite, I promise] [Yuffentine] Yuffie's is about to learn she is an heir to a great legacy, but will she be able to overcome the trials in order to become the next ruling figure of Wutai? Minor pairings CloudTifa, CidShera, minor minor VinLuc
1. Chapter 1 Is this Goodbye?

Author's notes: YES! I know! I rewrote the beginning of the story again. I took yet a different approach, and I like this the best. So I promise, promise, promise not to delete it and rewrite it again!!!!!! Please forgive me! – Begs for forgiveness. – Anyway, usual disclaimer applies.

All Creation

Chapter 1 – Is This Goodbye?

* * *

Yuffie Kisaragi stepped into her hometown on Wutai, after two years of not having seen her village at all. Her father had called her back to discuss private matters, concerning her, her country, her people, and what she owed them. The place looked different, of course. For the longest time, her hometown was just ruins; remains of the huge metropolis of Wutai after the Shinra-Wutai War… a war most people referred to as The Meaningless War, from fifteen years past. She remembered when Wutai was that metropolis that expanded the entire continent; all the structures were lit up at night, and everyone was happy and busy. Since, only a handful of buildings had remained and though most of the huge population remained, most had moved on from Wutai to start new lives. But… "Godo must have really outdone himself this time." She commented as she walked through a hometown that was much different. She was astounded at how much her hometown grew and how many people had migrated back within the last two years she had been away working for the World Regenesis organization. It was amazing. Not quite the pre-war city it had once been, but it was pretty damn close. People also seemed generally happier. She smiled. This was the way she wanted to see her people; happy and full of pride. As she made her way towards the Pagoda, passersby would greet her by saying, "Lady Yuffie," or "Lady Kisaragi," or "Miss Yuffie," or things along the lines of those. She hated the formalities with a passion, but at this time she didn't mind because her people were happy and her country was prosperous once again. She walked up the steps and into the pagoda, expecting to see old man Gorky sitting there in his sea foam green yukata, sipping green tea. But instead she saw a man, younger, attractive, with long pinstraight black hair and amber-colored eyes. At first, she was reminded of someone else, but then realized the facial features were much different. He wore a traditional yukata, blue in color and tied shut with a gray obi. His silky black hair laid freely on his shoulders.

"Can I help you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Who was this man, and where the hell was old man Gorky? They were the questions running through Yuffie's mind.

"I'm here to see my father. Who the hell are you and where is Gorky?" Yuffie responded, ice in her voice.

"Lady Yuffie, forgive me. I didn't recognize you." He eyed up her outfit; mini shorts and a purple tube top, and combat boots. Completely underdressed for a Wutaian woman, especially one of her status. The only part that he was sure of was her Wutaian facial features, and such charisma could have only made her part of the Kisaragi bloodline. But where was her elaborate kimono? Yuffie didn't like the look on his face at all and generally recieved bad vibes from him. "Where are my manners, Lady Yuffie? My name is Mujou, and I am the former leader of the Wutaian Ninja assassins." Yuffie narrowed her eyes slightly. She knew of the Ninja Assassins. They were the Wutaian equivalent of the Turks. "Fortnight's past, Lord Gorky played his hand at death and lost. Lord Godo appointed me to the Pagoda of the Five Gods."

Yuffie frowned. "So, old man Gorky finally croaked? Damn, I'll miss the guy." She headed to the stairs, when he stepped and blocked the doorway from her. "Excuse me…?" She raised an eyebrow at him as he grabbed a hold of her hand, gently rubbing it.

"I never met the Princess in person before…" He looked up at her. She recognized the look of hunger in his eyes. "You are much more beautiful than the stories entailed. You are the embodiment of perfection, Lady Yuffie…" She didn't like the compliments one bit and yanked her hand out of his grasp.

"I don't think you are in any position to address me in such a way…" She pushed him aside and headed up the stairs, shaking off the effects from his advancement. On the next floor, she saw bratty little Shake doing okay. She always wondered how one so young could have been appointed to the Pagoda of the Five Gods. Thinking of Shake, her thoughts then turned to Shelke… who made Shake seem completely tolerable, and even nice. "Pfft… gimme a break." She said to herself. But her thoughts stopped there, because thinking of Shelke would make her think of _him…_ And she hated to think about _him…_Even though he had, in fact, accompanied her to Wutai, even though he was waiting for her right now, she hated to admit her feelings for him. She shook the thoughts away, and ascended up the stairs further, passed Chekov on the third floor, and Staniv on the forth floor, who both seemed to be doing okay as well. As she climbed the forth staircase to the fifth floor to where her father awaited, she swallowed. She hesitantly walked into the room, facing her father who was sitting in the front center of the room, drinking green tea from a ceramic cup, wearing a dark green yukata, tied with a yellow obi. His face was round, which slightly pointed out at the chin, and he had some facial hair and wrinkles. His graying hair was pulled back, out of his face.

"Yuffie…" He said firmly, acknowledging her presence. She flinched slightly. She knew she was in for some kind of lecture. "You are not to return to WRO."

"What?" She knew Godo refused to cooperate with the WRO, mainly because it's head was former Shin-Ra executive Reeve Tuesti. Yuffie tried on many occasion to convince her father Reeve was a good person and was only concerned about peoples' safety and the world's health, but he was a brick wall, and held hatred for all things Shin-Ra related.

"You are nearly twenty years old. You are to prepare for your coming of age ceremony on your twentieth birthday, and then you will be eligible for…-"

"Ascendancy, right?" Yuffie mocked. "Yeah, yeah. I know. You're not getting any younger, right? It's the same old speech." She sighed. She hated to admit it, but her father was right. No more WRO. No more playing tricks on unsuspecting travelers in the middle of the woods. No more helping Tifa out with her bar. And most of all, no more Vincent Valentine. Well, it wasn't like he returned her feelings. There was no way she could possibly put a dent in the love he still had for Lucrecia Crescent, the woman who had betrayed him, but she was just content being near him, but now that she had to assume her responsibilities, it was all about to change. No more fooling around, she sighed. The next thing she knew, she was in tears, and running out of the pagoda, as her father called out after her, but she didn't stop. She didn't listen. She continued to run, through town, passed all the huge structures, passed curious gazes, and up the Da Chao mountain pass. At the top, she kneeled down in front of a gravestone, a saying carved into it, 'Our Beloved Empress, Lady Natsumi. May her soul be at peace in the lifestream..' "Mommy…" She sobbed, leaning against the tombstone. Brightly colored flowers surrounded the grave, and Yuffie's tears landed on their petals. She then felt a hand place itself on her shoulder, and she looked up in a teary gaze to see her raven-haired, crimson-stained man before her. "Vincent…" She whispered within her sobs.

"Are you alright, Yuffie…?" He asked gently. His face held no emotion, but worry was plainly obvious in his eyes. How could she tell him he would have to go back alone… "Yuffie, you'll feel much better if you say what's wrong…"

Yuffie remained silent and stood up. "… It's nothing… I just…"

"You were laying; hugging onto your mother's grave and sobbing. Did your father say something to upset you?"

Yuffie sighed. "No, more like… Wutaian tradition slapping me in the face. I'm almost twenty… I have to prepare for my coming of age trials and assume my position as Empress of Wutai…" She sighed. "In short, I won't be able to go back to Kalm..." …_With you…_

Vincent nodded. "Understandable."

Yuffie searched his face for any sign of emotion, but found none. How silly of her to think Vincent would have cared they would never see each other again.

"Is there anything else troubling you?" He asked.

"Absolutely, positively not." She said, walking passed him, but he could read her like an open book. "It's getting late. Would you like to crash at my place and rest, and then call Cid in the morning?"

He nodded and turned to follow the ninja princess. However, she was unaware the sudden turn of events was aching him on the inside. He'd be a fool to let that weakness show through though.


	2. Chapter 2 An Extorted Proposal

_Author's notes: Welcome to another chapter of All Creation, and thank you very much to all my reviewers, losttoxichope, Chibi Ninjaa xo.cherry, Matamis-Bata, Tionne, Snipegral7 (whose review made me rofl), and everyone who was lost in the rewrite/deletion. – bows – Thanks for putting up with me!!!! So I think I'll take this time to put in some boring backstory ranting, but if you wanna skip ahead to the chapter, that's fine by me, because no one wants to hear Yen-sama ranting, right? I kinda based Mujou's character design off of Akechi Mitsuhide from Samurai Warriors. He's effing hot. Those beautiful eyes… that long, black, pinstraight asian hair… It's enough to make any Japan-worshipping gal, like myself, swoon. I'll put up some art of him eventually on my deviantart account. As for Yuffie's mother, who will also be playing a major role in this story, I have a character design of her up on my deviantart account. A link to my page is on my FF profile. Also, what prompted my main idea for this story was Final Fantasy 10 and the whole idea of a "Final Summoning," but you'll have to wait and see how Yuffie's limit breaker technique plays out in this. Anyway, enough with my ranting. No one cares. Hahaha…._

* * *

Chapter 2 – An extorted Proposal

The sun had nearly set, leaving a purple and orange overlay in the sky. Yuffie loved the Wutai sky at sunset, and she, unaware of the gunslinger's Wutaian descent, was sure he'd never seen anything like it. She looked up at the ebony-haired man, as a slight red blush appeared upon her cheeks. His face remained emotionless, as usual, as the two headed down the mountain pass. This was the only time they'd be able to see the sunset together. The next morning would be the last time they departed, and it would be for good. She hoped the night would pass slowly. She wanted as much time with Vincent as possible. Vincent had virtually the same thoughts, though he was conflicted as to why. He thought he loved Lucrecia, and here he was, aching that he would never see this bratty ninja ever again. He was good at hiding his emotions though. He didn't want to taint the young girl, nor did he want her to become emotionally attached at such a crucial moment in her life. She had people that needed her. She would go through this ceremony she spoke of, become ruler, possibly marry and produce an heir, and then die. Vincent wondered where he fit into those plans, and came to the conclusion that he wouldn't. Because of her heritage, Yuffie's life was already predetermined for her, and a man named Vincent Valentine was not a part of that destiny. Regardless of his Wutaian descent, her father and mentors would never allow him to be a part of Yuffie's life, because of his past with Shin-Ra. He followed Yuffie up the hill, and into her small house, where several cats greeted her with several meows. She kneeled down to pet them lovingly, causing Vincent to smile inwardly. Yuffie stood up, and point behind the rice paper screens. "You can sleep there for the night."

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "And where will her highness sleep?" Yuffie glared at him for the formality and shrugged.

"I'll find someplace." She smiled. He could tell it was fake. " going to take a bath now. Please make yourself at home…" She headed down into the basement and down the hall to where her indoor bath house was, and began to prepare the bath. She sighed, wanting to go back to Kalm so badly, with Vincent of course… but her people needed her, and as the Princess, she owed them so much without anything in return. It was the way of the Kisaragi Bloodline. She removed her clothing and stepped into the bath water. She sat down, and the water level reached the top of her shoulders. Her thoughts turned to the man upstairs.

Vincent was lying on Yuffie's bed. He had removed his cloak, boots, and shirt, wearing only his pants. He stared at the ceiling, thinking about only the woman downstairs. The candle on the nightstand had cast his shadow onto the wall, as he stared up in deep thought. He pondered what his life would be like without the hyperactive ninja tailing him. Sure, it was annoying at first, but he had become accustomed to the company, and over time began to enjoy the ninja's presence. He sighed and just continued thinking about the ninja princess who impacted his life.

* * *

Later in the evening, the sun had set completely. It was a clear night, and cold temperatures blew down from the mountain. In the opened part of her room, she had books and scrolls sprawled out, studying up on Wutaian traditions, and what trialed she was to face. She also thought Vincent was sound asleep, but he was, in fact, not. He was trying to muster up the courage to over to her, tell her he didn't want to go back to Kalm alone, and ask her to go back with him. But what right did he have to impede on her homeland's traditions. He glanced out at Yuffie through the cracks between the rice paper screens, seeing her study so intently. It pained him to see her look so… drained. He stood up and walked over to Yuffie without a sound. He kneeled down behind her and pulled her into a gentle embrace, careful not to harm her with his metal appendage.

It startled the young ninja, and caused a slight blush to rise within her cheeks. "Vincent…?" She looked up at him, resting her head on his bare chest.

"Together… let's…" He wasn't quite sure what he was saying. "Let's go back to Kalm."

Yuffie tilted her head slightly, shocked at hearing Vincent say such a thing. "What?" She asked.

He just held onto her tighter, not wanting to let her go. "Nothing, Yuffie. Forget I said anything." His eyes turned to her books, and decided to change the subject "What are the trials you are to go through?"

She shook off the slight anxiety she was feeling. "I'm to visit the graves of the fallen high priests of Da Chao. When I receive the blessing from each, I will be able to fully master All Creation."

"That's the name of one of your techniques, right?" He asked as she nodded.

"I acquired it before we fought Sephiroth three years ago. It's tradition in the Kisaragi Family. The heir learns the ability, and goes on a journey to mast it. It's my duty as the only remaining heir of the Kisaragi Bloodline…" Her heart began to ache. "So I can't go back to Kalm with you. I'm sorry."

"No… You have your responsibilities… That is not your fault."

"I know… it's selfish, but… Will you come with me on my journey..?" Vincent only nodded. Yuffie smiled. "Great!" Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Yuffie motioned for Vincent to hide behind the screens. If anyone were to see Yuffie allowing a man to spend the night in her home, they would suspect she was impure, and excommunicate her, but not before forcing her to marry and producing an heir. Vincent did so, and blew out the candles so his shadow would not appear on the rice paper screen. "Come in!" She called over to the door. The wooden door slid open. Yuffie's eyes widened. She expected to see her father, reminding her of her upcoming trials, but instead it was Mujou; the man she had met earlier who replaced Gorky in the Pagoda. "What… what do you want?" She exclaimed. He eyed up the semi-dark room and smirked down at her.

"Good evening, Lady Yuffie. I was wondering if you would accompany for a walk this evening." Yuffie just stared at him, but a walk couldn't hurt, could it?

"I… I suppose. What harm could a walk do?" She nodded, after thinking about it. "Please wait for me near Turtle's paradise." She requested. He bowed his head and made his leave.

"Who was that?" Vincent's voice came after he was sure Mujou had left and startled Yuffie, causing her to jump slightly.

"That… was Mujou. Gorky returned to the planet, and Dad appointed him to replaced Gorky." Yuffie nodded to herself. Though no eerie thoughts struck her at the time, Vincent wasn't so sure that was the whole story, but he didn't say anything to Yuffie about it.

"I don't think I like the idea of you being alone with him."

"He can't do anything to me, or else he'll be breaking his code of honor. Then he'd lose the power given to him from being appointed into the Pagoda."

"I still don't trust him. Stay on your guard."

* * *

Yuffie followed Mujou up the mountain pass. Wutai nights were always nearly pitch black, and only an expert ninja would have the ability to make his way through the darkness. He led her, by hand, to the top where her mother's grave was. He smirked at her, glancing to the grave. "Lady Natsumi was a kind and gentle empress, who made our nation rich and prosperous. Her untimely death during the Meaningless War was a great loss for all of Wutai…"

"Why are you talking about my mother?"

"Her grave is the final place of prayer before you master All Creation, is it not?"

Yuffie stepped away from him. "But… but All Creation is a family secret! You're an outside." She tried to step back further, but he grabbed her hand, and pulled her close.

"Yuffie. I've been taken with you since I first heard your name. Yuffie, please, when you come back to pray are your mother's grave, please accept my hand in marriage… for Wutai's unity."

She wanted to protest and say she was in love with another… but he mentioned Wutai's unity, which was more important to her than her own selfish desires. "I don't know…"

"Before you oppose, you should know I know you have a man staying with you." Her eyes widened in disbelief. "In your home, I saw boots that were much too big in size for you, in the corner…"

"So… you're here to blackmail me."

Mujou smirked. "You don't need to respond now. Until you return to pray, I'll await your favorable reply." And with that, he walked away from Yuffie and down the mountain pass. Yuffie just fell to her knees, wondering what in hell just happened. She had no choice, or her father would find out about Vincent staying in her home.

She clasped her hands together in a praying motion and closed her eyes. "Mother…" She whispered. "What am I supposed to do…?"


End file.
